Point de vue de Lexa - 03x07
by Sarah3003
Summary: Point de vue de Lexa dans la scène Clexa du 03x07. One-shot.


**3x04 – Clexa Scene**

 _ **Point de vue de Lexa**_

La porte s'ouvrit. Mon cœur se serra. Tout simplement parce qu'une seule et unique personne se permettait d'entrer ainsi dans ma chambre. Je savais tout bonnement qui était l'intrusive dans cette pièce, j'avais l'impression que son odeur embaumait déjà le lieu.

Je m'avançai dans la salle et mon regard se posa sur elle, un instant qui parut une éternité. Mon cœur fut soulagé de découvrir que mes attentes étaient devenues réalité, mais mon esprit, lui, connaissait la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Pourtant, le temps parut s'arrêter, comme suspendu, alors que je redécouvrais cette femme qui se tenait devant moi, plus belle que jamais.

La fin de journée approchait. Le soleil se couchant dans la voute céleste lui apportait de superbes lueurs orangées, rayons qui se retraçaient dans ma chambre au travers des fenêtres, enflammant la pièce de couleurs chaudes. Cette luminosité faisait flamboyer la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme en face de moi, ses mèches dorées scintillaient tel un foyer dont les braises s'élevaient dans les airs. Je plongeai mes iris verdoyantes dans l'océan de ses yeux, dans le ciel clair et sans nuage de son regard, copie conforme du jour où elle avait atterri sur Terre. Son teint aux reflets chatoyants portait cependant une blessure au front, signe d'une bataille antérieure. Et ses lèvres, qui avaient le don de m'envoûter, affichaient un air grave. Si bien que je compris et à nouveau, mon cœur s'emballa.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ? » osai-je lui demander, alors que mes doigts s'entremêlaient nerveusement dans ma chevelure brune.

« Maintenant. » déclara Clarke, sur le ton du regret.

Mes craintes s'étant avérées vraies, mon regard quitta enfin le sien, perdant l'assurance dont j'étais capable de faire preuve face aux dures étapes de la vie. J'avais su m'en tirer afin de mener un peuple, entraîner ce dernier dans des guerres, mais faire face à mes sentiments était bien une chose qui m'avait toujours dépassée. Mes yeux se redressèrent lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas dans ma direction.

Je m'étais habituée à la présence de Clarke en ces lieux, en la capitale. Elle était là depuis plusieurs semaines désormais, et je forçais mon esprit à ne pas penser au jour où elle finirait par s'en aller. Car depuis le jour de son arrivée, je savais qu'elle devrait s'en aller à un moment ou à un autre. Tout simplement parce que nous étions des leaders et que notre peuple avait besoin de nous. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Bien que je sentais venir ces adieux déchirants...

Je connaissais ce regard, celui qu'elle arborait en des circonstances qui l'affectaient tout particulièrement. C'était le même que lorsque j'avais osé lui révéler mes sentiments pour elle, l'embrassant il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Elle avait refusé de poursuivre, jugeant qu'elle n'était pas prête, me révélant cet air lourd de sens que je lui connaissais désormais. J'avais encaissé, je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je devais accepter sa décision. Elle était au courant de ce que je ressentais pour elle et le jour où elle serait prête, pour autant qu'il arrive, ce sera à elle de me le prouver. Pour autant qu'elle daigne vouloir de moi. Elle semblait si proche et à la fois si loin, s'échappant sans cesse comme un filet d'eau entre mes doigts.

« Je suis désolée. » me confia-t'elle, visiblement touchée par sa propre décision.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » la rassurai-je à contrecœur. Comme à mon habitude, je dissimulais mes émotions aux yeux d'autrui afin de ne laisser paraître que ce qui était réaliste et meilleur pour nous deux. « Tu dois retourner vers ton peuple. »

Je voulais que mes paroles donnent l'impression que j'étais sûre de moi, que je savais ce que je faisais. Je voulais que Clarke sache que je ne lui en voulais pas car elle était sincèrement navrée et que j'aurai probablement agi de la même manière. Je voulais me persuader moi-même que j'allais la revoir, que ces instants n'étaient pas les derniers où je pouvais m'évader rien qu'en plongeant mon regard avec le sien, que je pourrais l'embrasser encore une fois, juste pour calmer ce cœur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine.

« C'est pourquoi je… » Ces mots m'échappèrent. J'aperçus le regard de Clarke prendre une toute autre émotion. Un frisson me remonta l'échine et je me souvins le serment que je m'étais prêtée à moi-même. Celui de la laisser agir de son propre chef, car elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Mais ces mots, cette déclaration, me brûlaient les lèvres, l'esprit, le cœur. J'avais l'impression de me mentir en les gardant pour moi, en ne les lui révélant jamais. Je ressentais en moi ce besoin incontestable de lui en faire prendre connaissance, qu'elle le sache, juste afin d'enlever un énorme poids de ma conscience. Je repris mes paroles, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde, qui lui aussi demandait des réponses. « C'est pourquoi tu es toi. » lâchai-je dans un sourire hésitant et une voix vacillante.

Et elle soupira doucement, acquiesçant sur mes paroles alors que moi, je me concentrais afin d'imprimer chaque parcelle de son visage dans ma mémoire. Car je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait su éveiller en moi. Alors, dans un élan de désespoir, je me lançai à corps perdu dans l'océan de son regard, plongeant dans ses abysses, priant pour ne jamais avoir à retrouver la surface.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, toi et moi n'aurons plus rien à rendre à nos peuples. » Je doutais fort que cela arrive. En devenant Commandante, j'avais signé pour diriger mon peuple jusqu'à ma mort… Je devrai toujours m'occuper de lui. C'était ma destinée. Tout comme cette dernière avait croisé celle de Clarke. « Je l'espère. » concédai-je pourtant. Car il faisait bon rêver. Rêver d'une vie paisible à ses côtés. Nous hochâmes la tête, chacune souhaitant du plus profond de son être que nos destins pourraient se mêler jusqu'à ne plus se séparer.

Alors je tendis mon bras dans sa direction. Le simple fait de ce geste déchira mon cœur déjà soumis à rude épreuve. Par cette poignée de main, je mettais fin à cette discussion, à cette rencontre, la renvoyant sur les routes, car il fallait bien qu'une de nous deux fasse le premier pas. Elle attrapa mon bras, nous nous saluâmes d'aurevoirs cordiaux, yeux dans les yeux, alors que je sentais des émotions me submerger. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Une pression supplémentaire se fit sur son bras. Et je crus sentir la même faiblesse de son côté.

Je voulais la serrer contre moi, si fort qu'elle ne pourrait s'enfuir. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur contre mon corps, son souffle dans mon cou, nos lèvres scellées. Je voulais tout lui dire, tout lui avouer, tout ce que je ressentais, afin de ne pas vivre dans le regret, car qui sait ce qui nous attendait dans le futur ? D'ici quelques instants nous serions séparées, voguant seule sur le chemin de nos vies et peut-être que jamais ne nous nous reverrions. Et j'avais tellement peur de cela. De la perdre. J'avais tellement peur de perdre cette femme qui m'avait redonné foi en la vie et l'avenir.

Pourtant… « Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Furent les seuls qui parvinrent à sortir de ma gorge enrouée par ces sentiments inavoués. Je ne voulais pas rendre cette séparation plus laborieuse encore. Alors je me tus. Je ne dis rien. Je faisais face à cette dure réalité, qui me transperçait de part en part.

Mais contre toute attente, Clarke ne me lâcha pas. Elle gardait sa poigne autour de mon bras, scrutant mon regard forestier, le fouillant dans les moindres détails. Son regard était si profond, si intense, qu'un frisson remonta mon échine.

Puis elle fit un pas en avant. L'espace entre nous se réduisit. Nos corps se frôlaient à présent. Sa main passa derrière ma nuque. Elle y admit une légère pression. Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent. Puis elles se scellèrent. Nous nous embrassâmes.

Mon cœur implosa sous le bonheur inattendu que délivra ce baiser. Toutes mes chaînes se brisèrent, je me sentis plus légère, alors que notre échange se faisait doux, tendre, amoureux. J'étais libérée de cette pression que je supportais depuis tant d'années. J'avais l'impression de décoller, m'envoler.

Lorsque ce baiser se rompit, je cessai tout contact physique avec elle, mais gardant mon regard plongé dans le ciel, tandis qu'une larme m'échappait. Je ne tentai pas de la lui dissimuler. Elle était la preuve de cette joie, de ce soulagement, de cette délivrance qui m'enivrait, qui rendait mes jambes cotonneuses, mon estomac noué. Depuis la mort de ma compagne, je m'étais jurée de ne plus rien ressentir, afin de ne plus souffrir. Je m'étais enfermée à double tour, cherchant à me préserver. Or, c'était justement ce dont je me privais qui me consumait à petit feu. J'avais été conçue pour ressentir, apprécier, aimer, je ne pouvais pas me priver de ces faits nécessaires. Clarke en était la preuve. Je lui avais succombé. Et cette larme était la libération de mon corps qui se permettait enfin de respirer, de vivre comme il aurait toujours dû le faire.

Puis à nouveau, ne supportant pas de sentir cet espace entre nous, elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, entreprenant un nouveau baiser que je savourai comme s'il s'agissait du dernier. J'avais eu la chance d'y goûter une seule fois, il y a des mois de cela. Et je ne saurais expliquer à quel point elle m'avait manqué… Ce soir-là, mon cœur battait pour elle, et ce pour le restant de mes jours.


End file.
